Who says revenge isn't sweet
by h8rt4u
Summary: none
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sora Nakano

Village: hidden cloud village

Looks: black/ blue spiky hair (like Sasuke's) and white eyes

Skills: Ninjutsu: great, Genjutsu: good, Taijutsu: good

Height: 5`11

Weight: 110

Age: 12

D.O.B: February 13, 1999

Personality: cold, cruel, somewhat arrogant, short-tempered and impulsive

Likes: animals, weapons, food, working out, hanging out with friends, training, and music

Dislikes: lairs, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, cats, and snakes

Chakra Elements: lighting

Name: Yuki Takahashi

Village: Hidden Moon Village

Looks: long black hair (like Hinata's) and purple eyes

Skills: Genjutsu: great, Ninjutsu: good, Taijutsu: good

Height: 5`0

Weight: 110

Age: 12

D.O.B: May 30, 1999

Personality: shy, smart, athletic, outgoing, friendly trustworthy, and protective

Likes: animals, anime, mangas, reading, ramen, sweets, friends/family, sports, music, kids, books, art, and sleep

Dislikes: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, bullies, the sand siblings, and snakes

Chakra Elements: water

Name: Zack Matsuda

Village: Hidden leaf village

Looks: blue spiky hair (like Naruto's), and red eyes and wears glasses

Skills: Taijutsu: great, Ninjutsu: good, Genjutsu: good

Height: 5`10

Weight: 110

Age: 12

D.O.B: July 05, 1999

Personality: smart, laid-back, athletic, and kind of cocky

Like: sleep, music, art, books, reading, animals and friends/family

Dislikes: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, people who bullies weaker and smaller people and animals, and snakes

Chakra Elements: fire

Yuki's clan

Father: Atsuo (clan leader)

Stepmother: Akimi

Stepbrother: Ichiro

Blood limit: The Takahashi clan can talk to animals

Her past: she was born when the 100 tailed wolf demon came to her village for peace but they were scared so the village sealed the demon in her. Then her mother had her mind erased and was taken to a different village when Yuki was father remarried so Yuki would think that was her mother. Then when her village were under attack, she was 6 when her best friend's family left to the closest village to get help, but they never returned and the village was almost was destroyed. After the attack the surviving villagers rebuilt the village, but they could not find her stepbrother. When Yuki was 12 (now) her parents were killed in front of her by Orochimaru. After that he attacked the village and he told her to go to the leaf village. Now she is about to start her journey for revenge.

Zack's clan

Father: Taro

Mother: Risa

Brother: Ryo

Blood limit: The Matsuda clan can do all the jutsus for their chakra element.

His past: Zack was born in the leaf village when the nine tailed fox attacked and after the Fourth Hokage sealed the fox in his son, Zack's parents thought it wasn't a safe place for him to grow up at. So they left the village and found a nice little cottage in the woods. They still taught him some jutsus just in case something happened. When he was six his brother had vanished and his mother became ill, she then died when he was eleven. After six years he finally stopped grieving, his father was killed by Orochimaru in the garden. Then Orochimaru woke Zack up and told him he killed his father. He then told him to go to the leaf village to seek revenge for his father. Now his journey for revenge begins.

Sora's clan:

Father: Ren

Mother: Yoko

Sister: Tsubaki

Blood limit: The Nakano clan can copy the Uchiha and Hyuga's blood limit.

His past: Sora was born in a village close to the cloud village; they got attacked by the eleven tailed dragon demon. Then they sealed the demon inside of him, when the rest of village found out he had the dragon sealed in him they requested his family to be kicked out. The leader had to kick him out cause the villagers were about to overpower him. So his family moved to the cloud village where his mother was born and they accepted them. When he was six the villagers found out he has a demon inside of him, so they told their children not to play with him anymore and they forced his family to move on the outskirts of the village. When he was nine he found a big egg hidden in the bushes near his house so he brought it home. Then on his tenth birthday the egg hatched and baby dragon came out. When he was eleven his only best friend found his dragon while playing outside and got scared. His friend then said he couldn't be friends with a weirdo. Then a year later Orochimaru came to the cloud village and asked some villagers where Sora's family lived at, they said he lived near the woods. When Orochimaru got there everybody was asleep, he killed Sora's mother first which woke up his father and his sister. Sora's father started to fight Orochimaru, when Sora woke up and ran to his parents' room finding his mother dead and Orochimaru killing his father. After that Sora was looking for his sister but when he couldn't find her he assumed she was dead too. Then Orochimaru told him to the leaf village to seek revenge. Now he is on his way toward the leaf village to get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki was at the gate wondering if she should go in and go to the Hokage or wait for someone to take her.  
While waiting someone had ran into her making them both to fall.  
Once they both got up they introduce themselves "Hi my name is Yuki." Yuki said while blushing.  
"Hi my name is Zack" Zack said then a boy with a dragon walked towards them and said emotionlessly "Hi my name is Sora".  
Then they all decided to go see the Hokage, when they got there they asked the Hokage to live there. "And may I ask why?" asked the Hokage.  
"My village and clan were killed in front of me." Yuki said almost about cry.  
"My father was murdered by a certain person." Zack said angrily.  
"My family was killed while I was asleep by a certain someone." Sora said emotionlessly.  
"Okay and do you all know who killed them?" the Hokage asked.  
"OROCHIMARU" they all said all angry even Sora.  
They were all shocked that he killed all their families.  
Then the Hokage said "alright you can all live here but first tell me the village you all came from."  
"I'm from the Hidden Moon village." Yuki said  
"I lived in the woods very close from here." Zack said then Sora said "I lived in the Hidden Cloud village but was born in a village close by."  
"Okay the living arrangements will be set but for now why don't you all go to the academy." the Hokage said.  
"Okay" they all said and an Anbu ninja was ordered to escort them to the academy.  
At the academy, "Students we will have three new students coming from different villages today." Iruka-sensei said.  
Sakura then asked "are there any boys?" "yes there are too boys and a girl."  
Iruka-sensei said "Do you know what village each are from?" asked Mai  
"no I do not but they should almost be here now." Iruka-sensei answered.  
Then there was a knock on the door. "Please come in." and then the three new students entered.  
"class they are the new students." Iruka-sensei said while pointing toward the three students by the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**They were just standing there not doing anything.  
Yuki scared cause everyone was staring at them, Zack waiting for instructions, and Sora just stared emotionless.  
Then Iruka-sensei Said "why don't you all introduce yourselves."  
"I'm Yuki. I'm from the Hidden Moon village. I'm here because my village and clan was murdered."  
"I'm Zack. I lived in the forest close by. I'm here Because My father was killed."  
"I'm Sora. I lived in the Hidden Cloud village. I'm here cause by family was killed." After their introductions he told them to take their seats.  
Mai had notice the girl said she was from the same village as her looked like her best friend from six years ago.  
After the class went to eat lunch the Hokage was talking to two senseis.  
"Kakashi and Ami we need to talk." the Hokage said "What about Sir?"  
"As you all know we have new students who were attacked by Orochimaru." "Yes sir we were inform of that."  
"okay Ami you r to be their Sensei, Kakashi Yuki will be in your care, Sora will stay with Sasuke, and Zack will stay with Naruto."  
"Yuki looks a lot like Kurenai." Kakashi said "You do have a point there Kakashi."  
"Well its about time for them to finish class for today, y'all are dismissed." the Hokage said  
They were taking the exam to past to be genin. The test was to create shadow clones.  
Yuki was in the room and did the hand signs while shaking from being scared of sliver haired senseis but she still managed to make five perfect shadow clones.  
Zack Made Six perfect shadow clones, and Sora made four shadow clones.  
Then class was over and when they walked out they were greeted by the Anbu ninja that had escorted they to the academy.  
"I'm here to escort you to the Hokage tower." So they were now in the Hokage's office  
"how was y'all day." the Hokage asked "it was fine."  
"Okay here is the living arrangements Yuki You will live with Kakashi, Sora You will live with Sasuke, and Zack you will live with Naruto."  
"Okay thank you Hokage for letting us live here."  
"that alright now go get some sleep cause tomorrow y'all will be put in teams." Okay Night Hokage-sama."**


End file.
